Aide de l'Au delà
by PititeVampire
Summary: Lorsque l'invisible devient visible, il faut craindre le pire, car le pire arrive toujours...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Harry, couché sur l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard, appréciait la douce caresse du vent sur sa peau. Les yeux fermés, les muscles détendus, il semblait paisible, mais cela n'était qu'une impression.

En effet, plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait de tuer un jour celui qui avait gâché sa vie, Lord Voldemort. Durant les vacances, l'Ordre du Phénix lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, le soumettant à des entraînement longs et douloureux au bout desquels il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Cependant, il avait l'impression, au plus profond de lui, que cela n'avait servi à rien, qu'il était toujours plus faible que son adversaire. Depuis qu'il était retourné au château pour y finir ses études, il s'entraînait seul dans la Salle sur Demande, mais ce qu'il lui manquait, c'était une cible mouvemente qu'il n'aurait pas crainte de blesser. Il n'avait que faire de ses ASPICs, qui avait en juin et inquiétaient tant de même, en particulier sa meilleure amie, car tout ce qui importait pour lui était de pouvoir survivre à cette année, comme il l'avait fait à toute les autres.

Il soupira et se redressa pour contempler le Lac Noir qui étincelait sous le soleil de Septembre. Il se demandait vaguement ce que ces amis faisaient quand une ombre apparut à ses cotés. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione qui, les mains sur les hanches, semblaient furieuse.

_ Salut, 'Mione... dit-il en baillant.

Il reçu un violent coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

_ Mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il en appuyant sur le point d'impact. Ça fait mal !

_ Je te rappelle que tu as un devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour demain. As-tu au moins lu le sujet ?

La jeune fille sentit son irritation monter d'un cran en voyant son ami esquisser un sourire. Elle le saisit par le poignet et l'obligea à se relever avant de l'entraîner à grands pas vers la tour Gryffondor. Durant tout le chemin, elle marmonna dans sa barbe que ce n'était qu'un irresponsable qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de flemmarder. Une fois à la salle commune, où, disséminés un peu partout, plusieurs élèves travaillaient ou discutaient joyeusement, elle le fit asseoir près de Ron, qui, bizarrement, était penché sur un parchemin, l'air concentré, et plaça devant lui une plume, un encrier et un parchemin. Puis, elle croisa les bras et, les yeux fixés sur lui, attendit qu'il daigne commencer son devoir. Harry esquissa une sourire.

_ Hermione, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai déjà fais mon devoir.

_ Pardon ?

_ Bah oui, s'expliqua le garçon. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque il y a trois jours, et comme j'avais du temps devant moi, je me suis avancé.

Son amie ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. C'est vrai que les années précédentes, il avait toujours eu tendance à rendre ses devoirs en retard mais cette année.. non, du moins pour l'instant. Harry monta nonchalamment dans son dortoir et redescendit, deux parchemins à la main. Il les présenta jeune fille éberluée qui les prit et s'empressa de parcourir des yeux.

_ C'est... parfait. Bravo Harry, je suis fière de toi !

_ Tu aurais pu me passer ta copie, marmonna Ron, moi je comprends rien à ses transformations idiotes.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil peu à même.

_ Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu laisses les autres tout faire à ta place.

_ Nya nya nya... comme si ça allait me servir. Oh, je sais, je vais transformer Voldemort en insecte et après on l'écrasera et on pourra tous vivre heureux, déclara-t-il, lourd d'ironie.

_ Ron ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tais toi.

Harry eut du mal à ne pas pouffer de rire. Il se laissa aller quelques instants avant de laisser la mélancolie l'envahir. Ron avait de la chance de pouvoir être si insouciant...

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, les trois adolescents se rendirent en cours de sortilèges où, depuis quelques temps, ils apprenaient les sortilèges informulés. Harry, de même qu'Hermione, était doué dans cette discipline assez complexe, mais Ron, qui semblait avec quelques difficultés de concentration, avait plus de mal, malgré les conseils assidus de ses amis. A la moitié de l'heure, il fut mystérieusement touché par un sortilège de vomissement et fut obligé de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Draco, qui se moquait de lui avec le reste des Serpentards et qui n'était pas étranger à cet incident, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Harry vengeant son ami sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione.<p>

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de classe en dernier, Hermione ayant insisté pour poser une question qu'elle jugeait exceptionnelle au professeur, Harry crut sentir quelques chose lui frôler le bras. Mais il n'y avait personne près de lui et il mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ses sens lui joueraient des tours. Parfois, il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice le brûlait alors qu'il n'en était rien, c'était purement psychologique.

Deux heures après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour à la réserve afin de chercher un sortilège qui pourrait lui être utilise quand il affronterait Voldemort. Il aimait particulièrement découvrir de vieux charmes oubliés de tous car il y avait peu de chance que le mage noir connaisse le sortilège permettant d'enfermer un homme à l'intérieur de son propre esprit, qui datait du cinquième siècle après Jésus Christ. Il n'avait pas testé celui-ci mais avait bon espoir de le faire jour.

_ Où vas-tu, Harry ? demanda Hermione en apercevant le jeune homme qui essayait de sortir discrètement de la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Harry se figea et se retourna lentement vers la préfète, ne sachant trop comme éviter son sermon habituel.

_ Je vais faire un tour... finit-il par dire.

_ Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une demi-heure. Tu vas...

_ Hermione, coupa-t-il, j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Je risque absolument rien.

Sur ce, il sortit avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Le jeune homme se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité afin de passer la surveillance plus qu'active de la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince, qui veillaient jalousement sur ses ouvrages. A la lueur de sa baguette, il parcourut les rayons qu'il commençait à connaître. Il finit par prendre un livre au hasard dans la section «Magie Blanche de haut niveau» et s'installa confortablement sur le sol pour le lire.

Il ne rentra que tard dans la nuit, lorsque ses yeux refusèrent de rester ouvert plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. Il prit une bonne douche chaude et se glissa dans ses draps frais pour s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, Hermione était levée depuis longtemps. Plongée dans l'un des ses livres, une plume à la main pour prendre des notes, elle ne remarqua pas l'un de ses livres s'ouvrir, comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, ni ses pages tournées lentement toutes les quatre à cinq minutes.<p>

Une fois qu'elle s'estima satisfaite de son travail, elle envoya le tout se ranger seul dans son sac d'un coup de baguette, et décida d'aller réveiller ses deux amis, qui dormaient toujours, afin qu'ils puissent manger et arriver à l'heure en cours.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils retrouvèrent Ginny, qui, assise seule, regardait pensivement son bol de lait.

_ Bonjour sœurette, fit Ron en prenant place près d'elle.

_ 'lut.

_ Ça va ?

_ Très bien, dit-elle en forçant un sourire. J'ai juste eu du mal à dormir cette nuit.

Son regard croisa celui émeraude d'Harry, assis devant elle, mais se détourna bien vite.

_ Je vais y aller, reprit-elle, semblant avoir retrouvé un peu d'aplomb. A plus tard.

_ A+.

Elle quitta la pièce à pas rapides et les autres, quoiqu'un peu intrigués, commencèrent à manger.

Puis, il se rendirent en défense contre les forces du mal, matière enseignée par le professeur Karen, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année compétant bien qu'un peu naïf. C'était toujours mieux que les autres qu'ils avaient eu, comme Ombrage ou Lockart, car lui semblait être conscient qu'au dehors, c'était la guerre, et les entraînait donc du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ La semaine dernière, nous avons apprit un sortilège d'aveuglement. J'aimerai que vous vous entraîniez à présent à combattre sans votre vue, au cas où vous en seriez la cible. Vous allez donc mettre un bandeau noir sur vos yeux et éviter les attaques de votre partenaire. Mettez vous par groupe de deux s'il vous plaît.

Tandis que Ron allait demander à Dean d'être son partenaire, n'ayant aucune envie de se frotter aux sortilèges de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Harry se mirent ensemble, la jeune fille voulant profiter des dons de son ami pour s'améliorer dans cette matière où elle n'était pas encore la meilleure. Son seul défaut était de vouloir trop bien faire et par conséquent, elle rendait logique ce qui était instinctif. Privée de sa vue, l'adolescente se sentit complètement démuni, comme nue face à ceux qui l'entouraient et qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son ouïe, mais il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'elle puisse discerné ceux que faisait Harry. Elle essaya une fois, puis une autre, et encore une, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme en face d'elle avait parfaitement conscience de son désarroi et tentait de la rassurer. Rien ne marchait, et Hermione sentait ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait impuissante si cela arrivait durant un véritable combat.

_ Calme toi, tout va bien, chuchota une voix douce à son oreille. Plus tu paniqueras et moins tu réussiras.

La jeune fille sentit comme deux mains sur ses épaules. Cela la détendit un peu et elle inspira un grand coup pour se remettre les idées en place.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Vas-y, dit-elle.

Le sortilège partit et, elle en sut trop comment, elle l'évita en se décalant de deux pas sur le coté.

_ Bravo Hermione ! la félicita son binôme.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se faire plus léger et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Encore.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le professeur ordonna le roulement des rôles. Harry, lui, n'avait aucun problème à éviter les sortilèges de la jeune fille, car il avait déjà subit cette exercice mais avec des sortilèges au combien plus dangereux et puissants, lancés par Rogue en personne, le professeur qui le détestait le plus à Poudlard. De plus, il passait beaucoup de temps à errer la nuit, sans la moindre lumière, et il avait donc appris à se passer de sa vue.

Du coté de Ron, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. En effet, Dean n'était pas tendre avec lui. Il lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges sans lui laisser le temps. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été très doué par la magie, mais il suffisait que quelqu'un lui remonte un peu les bretelles pour qu'il s'y mettent sérieusement. D'ordinaire, c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait, mais cette fois si, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Un peu de nerf ! C'est mou tout ça ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

_ Eh oh, la ferme, répliqua-t-il, hargneux.

Il se baissa et sentit un sortilège lui raser le crâne.

_ Tu vas voir si je suis nul.

_ Je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

_ A personne, je suis schizo ! Allez continue.

Son camarade de chambre haussa les épaules et leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

A la fin de l'heure, Dean alla trouver Harry et Hermione.

_ Eh, vous devriez surveillé Ron, j'ai l'impression qu'il perd la boule, rit-il.

Il partit en riant avec Seamus et d'autres Gryffondors. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris puis haussèrent les épaules. Le rouquin vint les rejoindre, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis le meilleur ! J'ai évité beaucoup de sortilège !

_ T'es sur que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, amusée.

_ Ouais ! Super. Je suis capable de grande chose ! Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est faux.

_ Personne n'a jamais dit ça, sauf peut-être Malfoy mais lui... fit Harry en jetant un regard en coin au Serpentard qui quittait la pièce sans se soucier d'eux.

_ Mouais, si tu le dis...

Ron sourit, se disant que ce qu'il avait entendu sortait tout droit de son imagination. Ce ne serait pas si étrange que ça. Ils sortirent en riant et prirent la direction des cachots où avait lieu leur cours de potion.

Rogue leur ouvrit la porte avec le même air froid qu'à l'habitude. Il jeta un regard noir aux Gryffondors qui attendaient devant la porte, s'attardant un peu plus longuement sur Harry qui se retint de faire la grimace, puis les fit entrer.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous tenterez de réaliser une potion de coagulation, mais je suis pratiquement certains que la plupart des mollusques présents ici n'y parviendront pas. Ouvrez vos livres page 856. Ceux qui ne les ont pas peuvent tout de suite quitter cette salle. Vous avez une heure.

Tous sortirent leur livre en silence, craignant la colère du détesté professeur, et Harry alla chercher les ingrédients dont ils allaient avoir besoin dans le placard situé au fond de la salle sombre. Il revint les bras chargé et lui et Ron se préparèrent mentalement à rater leur potion, n'ayant jamais été doué dans cette matière. En fait, Harry aimait bien cette matière mais il ne supportait pas Rogue, qui profitait de n'importait quel prétexte pour le rabaisser. Il ne faisait donc aucun effort et cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, il en était parfaitement conscient.

Il prit des écailles de dragon a moitié écrasées par Ron qui essayait à présent de faire sortir le jus d'une gousse verdâtre, et voulut les mettre ajouter à la mixture qui bouillait lorsque sa main se bloqua au dessus du chaudron bouillant.

_ Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne verse pas ?

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit celui-ci.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop dans sa main. Il en nota une partie sans difficulté et pu la verser sans problème.

_ C'est bizarre, mais ça m'a empêché de faire une bêtise...

_ Tant mieux, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Plusieurs autres fois durant le cours, quelque chose bloqua les mouvements d'Harry, plus précisément à chaque fois qu'il allait commettre une erreur. Bien qu'étonné, il fut heureux quand leur professeur trouva rien à redire à leur potion et passa à une autre, un air un peu dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu leur enlever de points. De plus, cela avait évité à leur chaudron d'exploser plusieurs fois, et donc, évité ébouillanter une bonne partie de la classe.

A la sortie de la cours, Harry exposa cette étrange phénomène à Hermione.

_ Ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise chose... fit Ron tandis que la jeune fille réfléchissait.

_ Bah ouais, mais c'est un peu zarb quand même.

_ On avisera si jamais ça se reproduit, décida Hermione.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et, l'esprit léger, ils prirent la direction de leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Cependant, un léger doute s'était emparé de l'esprit d'Harry. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'étrange sans qu'ils soient au courant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous annoncer que suite, à une review des plus pertinentes qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur les défauts de ma fiction, j'ai décidé de la réécrire. Les chapitres mettrons donc peut-être un peu de temps à arriver mais ils viendront, promis. Bonne lecture et désolée pour ça.

Chapitre 2 :

Ginny essayait désespérément de travailler. Elle n'était absolument pas motivé et n'avançait donc pas beaucoup. Elle se leva en soupirant et partit entre les rayons à la recherche d'information. Après avoir passé le bout de ses doigts sur bon nombre de couverture, elle en choisit un et retourna s'asseoir. C'est alors qu'un livre mal rangé tomba au sol. Elle allait se baisser pour le ramassait quand celui-ci se mit à léviter et se ranger tout de suite. Sûrement un nouveau sortilège de Mrs Pince pour que les livres ne soient pas abandonnées n' importe où. Elle haussa donc les épaules et continuation son chemin. Elle se réinstalla, rejeta derrière ses épaules sa longue chevelure flamboyante, et je pencha sur son devoir. Hermione entra à ce moment-ci dans la pièce qu'elle affectionnait le plus et vint prendre place près d'elle.

_ Salut Ginny, tu fais quoi ?

_ Un devoir pour le professeur Karen, mais je galère...

_ Je peux peut-être t'aide, si tu veux.

_ C'est sur les vampires.

Hermione regarda ce que son amie avait déjà écrit puis récita tout ce qu'elle savait sur ces créatures, non sans aller vérifier quelques données dans son propre cours. Elles finirent le devoir en un rien de temps, Ginny comprenant rapidement ce qu'Hermione essayait de lui faire trouver. Une fois le point final apposé, les deux jeunes filles allèrent faire un tour dans le parc. Hermione s'inquiétait pour son amie, car celle-ci semblait un peu triste en ce moment.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles marchaient côte à côte.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit la plus jeune en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Je crois que oui...

_ Certaine ? insista la jeune fille. Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, bien sur, 'Mione.

* * *

><p>Pendant les deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'aurors se mobilisaient. A une cinquantaine de kilomètre de Poudlard, un petit village sorcier était en proie aux flammes. D'entre les maisons en feu, une vingtaine de mangemorts accomplissait leur sombre mission, lançant sortilèges de mort et de douleur sur les pauvres habitants qui tentaient désespérément de leur échapper. Tous le monde criait, courrait, plusieurs enfants terrifiés pleuraient, perdus au milieu de la foule. Les nouveaux arrivants se précipitèrent à leur secours. Ce carnage, les cadavres qui gisaient lamentablement parterre, dans la terre et le sang, leur étaient insupportables. Tandis que certains évacuaient les blessés et ceux qui étaient encore en vie, les autres se jetèrent dans la bataille avec pour seul objectif la cessassions des hostilités et, en particulier, des meurtres. C'étaient leur mission de les protéger mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Il fallait qu'ils fassent tout leur possible pour compenser, c'était la seule chose qu'ils puissent faire à présent.<p>

Armés de volonté, ils commençaient à les repousser quand soudain, une maison, pas encore touchée par le feu, s'écroula d'un seul coup, comme écrasée par quelque chose d'énorme.. Des débris de bois et des pierres retombèrent un peu partout aux alentours, manquant assommés bon nombre de personnes. Mais rien n'était visible, il n'y absolument rien. Pourtant, tous ressentirent une monstrueuse puissance surgir des ténèbres et les prendre à la gorge, leur écrasant la poitrine. Leur respiration était comme obstrué par une boule de magie qui les étouffait. Au milieu d'eux, Remus Lupin eut du mal à conserver son équilibre. Sa tête l'élançait et pourtant, il tenait bon. D'où venait cette force qui lui faisait froid dans le dos ? Son corps lui semblait si lourd, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il faiblisse. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une des personnes qu'il pouvait considérée comme étant son amie. Bellatrix, un sourire méchant aux lèvres, levait sa baguette afin de la frapper en traître dans le dos.

_ Hestia, attention ! cria Rémus Lupin.

Il avait vu trop de morts dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas que la liste s'allonge encore. La femme se baissa juste à temps et remercia le loup-garou d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci allait repartir à l'attaque quand soudain, lui et quelques autres aurors surent envoyés voltiger dans les aires. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le corps, empêchant tout mouvement de sa part tandis qu'il filait s'écraser sur le sol dur. Il heurta violemment le sol. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, Rémus, à travers le voile noir qui lui obstruait peu à peu l'esprit, aperçut une énorme créature noire aux grandes mains griffus qui s'avançait parmi les combattant, écrasant tout sur son passage. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry, qui, très certainement, serait la prochaine cibles de ces nouvelles créatures, puis il sombra, remettant l'avenir de tous les villageois entre les mains des aurors.

* * *

><p>Après un long entraînement, Harry retournait à la salle commune des Gryffondor quand il croisa l'homme qu'il considérait comme le dernier membre de sa famille depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius, deux ans plus tôt. Il se figea en voyant sa lèvre fendus et les hématomes qu'il pouvait voir sous les lambeaux de sa chemise. Il avait l'air misérable en cet instant.<p>

_ Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

_ Salut Harry, répondit l'homme sans se départir de son sourire. Je suis venu faire mon rapport à Dumbledore sur une attaque dans un village.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. De nouveaux noms venaient de s'ajouter à la liste des victimes de la guerre. Quand cela finirait-il ?

_ Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie pour vous soigner.

_ Albus m'a dit la même chose. En fait, je voulais juste te mettre en garde.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'entendre la suite.

_ Il s'est passé un truc étrange pendant la bataille... Il y avait quelque chose d'invisible qui nous a attaqué.

Harry se demanda s'il y avait des liens entre ce monstre et les étrangetés survenues la veille.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, Tonks va me passer un savon quand elle me verra rentrer ainsi, plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit : l'auror, depuis peu enceinte du dernier des Maraudeurs, pouvait être très effrayante quand elle voulait. Il fallait pas la contrarier sous peine de mort.

_ Au revoir Harry !

_ Au revoir. Soignez-vous bien.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, songeur. Puis, il rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors où Hermione fut la première à remarquer que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle avait l'impression que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, mais n'osait rien dire, estimant que, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt, son ami lui parlerait. Mais le temps passait, et celui-ci ne semblait pas près à se confier, et cela l'inquiétait.

_ Hermione, j'ai besoin de ta sagesse, fit-il en s'asseyant près de la sœur de son meilleur ami.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda le jeune fille, espérant pouvoir l'aider.

_ As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un montre invisible ?

_ Un monstre invisible ?

Il hocha la tête, attendant avec impatience sa réponse qui, il l'espérait, l'aiderait à résoudre quelques problèmes.

_ Je sais pas... A première vu, à part les sombrals, mais tu connais...

Elle perçut la déception de son ami et tenta de se rattraper :

_ Mais je peux faire des recherches si tu veux !

_ Vraiment ? Merci !

Il lui sourit et Hermione en put s'empêcher de le prendre des ses bras. Harry se laissa aller dans ses bras, oubliant un instant tout ses soucis. Puis, il sentit de nouveau le poids du monde sur ses épaules et se dégagea lentement, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_ Je serais dans le dortoir si vous me cherchez.

Il monta les escaliers et disparut. Hermione, Ginny et Ron se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas l'aider ?

* * *

><p>_ Ça te dit une partie d'échecs ? proposa Ron.<p>

Harry accepta et le rouquin sortit un mini échiquier de sa poche auquel il redonna une taille normale d'un coup de baguette. La partie commença. Chacun avait sa propre technique et renversait la situation à chaque coup, surprenant l'autre. Malgré tout, Ron, qui avait beaucoup d'expérience, restait en position de force. N'était-il pas celui qui avait gagné la partie que leur avait imposée le professeur Mcgonagall alors qu'ils cherchaient la pierre philosophale en première année ?

Un instant, les deux adversaire furent déconcentrés. Ils regardèrent, sourcils levés, Hermione qui chatouillait les côtes de Ginny, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. La malheureuse essayait de se débattre, d'échapper à cette torture, mais son aînée ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion.

_ Ah les filles, je ne les comprendrais jamais, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

_ Laisse les s'amuser, répondit Harry en souriant doucement.

Quand il reportèrent leur attention sur le plateau de jeu, Harry remarqua qu'une pièce avait bougé toute seule et s'était placée de façon à ce que Ron ne puisse plus bouger de pièce sans perdre la partie.

_ Harry ? Tu as bougé ton cavalier pendant que je regardais ma sœur se bidonner ?

_ Absolument pas, je voulais bouger ce fou-là. Je n'avais même pas vu ce coup. Bizarre...

_ Ouais, bah en attendant t'as gagné, râla le rouquin en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil. Revanche ?

_ Quand tu veux.

Ils allaient recommencer à jouer quand soudain, Hermione se dressa au dessus d'eux, ayant retrouver tout son sérieux.

_ C'est hors de question. Tout le monde au lit, il est tard ! ordonna-t-elle. Demain, nous avons cours et il faut que vous soyez en forme.

Derrière elle, Ginny les observait, un sourire en coin. Elle les menait par le bout du nez.

_ Mais 'Mione...

_ Au lit.

Les deux garçons s'empressèrent d'obéir, ne voulant pas subir son courroux. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Ginny.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être comme ça avec eux, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

_ Je sais mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas, ils ne grandiront jamais.

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas. Allez, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit.

Les deux filles se séparèrent et rejoignirent chacune leur dortoir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après un bon petit déjeuner, le trio se rendit en histoire de la magie en traînant les pieds. Ils avaient deux heures de cours avec le professeur le plus soporifique de Poudlard, Bins. Les deux garçons s'ennuyaient déjà par anticipation.<p>

_ Arrêter de faire les gamins, l'histoire est passionnante si l'on prend la peine de s'y intéresser un minimum.

_ Si tu le dis...

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, le fantômes se mit à parler de sa voix lente et monotone de la première révolte des gobelins, ce qui ennuyait prodigieusement tout le monde, sauf Hermione, qui prenait des notes comme la bonne élève qu'elle était. Ron tira un bout de parchemins de son sac et se mit à dessiner Rogue en tutu. Une fois qu'il eut finit son œuvre d'art, il la montra à Harry qui eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Ils se mirent à chuchoter et n'écoutèrent rien du cours. Ils n'était pas les seuls. Mêmes les Serpentards, qui étaient si fières et arrogants, dormaient à moitié sur leur table.

Ils allèrent ensuite en défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un nouveau sortilège, le glacius, qui pourra s'avérer très utile dans certaines situations.

Le professeur leur enseigna le mouvent de baguette à réaliser puis fit apparaître des quatre cibles contre un mur et leur demanda de faire la queue les uns contre les autres. Les premiers essais furent peu concluant. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Neville ne réussirent pas, malgré toute leur bonne volonté. Hermione, Parvati, Malfoy, Nott et Zabini parvinrent à faire sortir quelques flocons de neige de leur baguette. Harry s'approcha de la cible et respira un bon coup. Il leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Au moment où il lança le sort, il sentit une présence à ses cotés, quelqu'un de puissant et de froid.

_ Bravo Potter, vingt point pour Gryffondor. C'est un sort difficile et je suis surpris que vous ayez réussit à le lancer du premier coup.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières et vit la cible emprisonnée dans une sphère de glace. Tous les élèves la regardait, ébahit. Un profond sentiment de joie l'envahit et il sourit. C'est l'un des seuls sorts qu'il réussissait du premier coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais la seule chose étrange qu'il vit, fut une fenêtre ouverte alors qu'il était certain qu'elle ne l'était pas l'instant précédant.

Les élèves repassèrent deux fois, mais aucun n'obtint le résultat de Harry. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il médita sur la présence qu'il avait sentit. Était-elle réelle ou avait-il rêvé ? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et fut surpris de la sentir de nouveau à ses cotés mais elle était différente : ce n'était pas la même.

* * *

><p>Ginny désespérait. Elle essayait depuis une bonne demi-heure de transformer son livre en chat mais n'y arrivait pas. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle posa son front contre le bois de son pupitre, souhaitant que le cours se termine le plus rapidement possible.<p>

_ Tu es malade ?

Elle releva la tête mais tous les autres élèves étaient occupés à s'exercer.

_ Génial, je deviens folle, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie...

Ginny secoua la tête, comme pour faire cesser la voix et recommença à s'entraîner, sans grande conviction. Deux minutes avant la fin du cours, elle parvint à obtenir un magnifique chaton ressemblant un peu à Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, qui entreprit de lui lécher le bout de doigts avec beaucoup d'application. Elle sortit donc un grand sourire collé au visage.

Elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et sa meilleure amie à la table des Gryffondors pour déjeuner.

_ Si tu avais vu ce que Harry a fait en défense contre les forces du mal, s'extasia Ron. C'est pas croyable !

Ginny curieuse écouta volontiers l'histoire de son frère. Elle savait le garçon doué pour cette matière et elle ne fut donc pas surprise par ce qu'elle entendit. Elle lui sourit, ses yeux brillant d'admiration.

_ Vous savez, je sentis une présence tout à l'heure... murmura pensivement Harry en observa la réaction de chacun.

Au fond de lui même, il espérait qu'ils le croiraient. C'était assez dément quand on y pensait et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'expliquer.

_ Bah, moi j'attends des voix, alors c'est pas mieux.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Ginny qui rougit, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être au centre de toute l'attention, surtout quand le Survivant était dans le coin.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Tu as entendu une voix toi aussi ? fit Ron.

_ Oui, tout à l'heure en métamorphose.

Hermione hésita à prendre la parole. Tout ça n'était pas logique...

_ Une voix douce... fit Ginny en se plongeant dans ses pensés.

_ La mienne était plutôt du genre «Bouge idiot, tu vas te faire toucher par un sortilège !».

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

_ C'est étrange, ces voix, ces deux présences...

_ Je peux encore en sentir une en ce moment, déclara Harry.

_ Tu veux dire que quelqu'un d'invisible serait là à nous écouter ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_ Oui, je pense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Une étrange sensation l'étreignait, une douce chaleur apaisante formant un cocon autour de lui. Elle était tellement agréable que le jeune homme ne voulut plus jamais la perdre. Il réalisa alors la présence de deux autres personnes près de lui. Il força sur ses yeux et finit par les distinguer clairement. Une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux aubruns l'observait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Près d'elle se tenait un homme lui ressemblant traits pour traits, à l'exception faite de ses yeux qui était d'une envoûtante couleur noisette. Il les reconnut immédiatement : James et Lily Potter, ses parents. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il cessa un instant de respirer tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie.

_ Mamam ? Papa ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils lui apparaissait en rêve, mais ils n'avaient semblé si réels. Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement tandis que sa mère tendait la main vers son visage afin de l'effleurer.

_ Bonjour, Harry. Comme tu as grandis...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui prodiguant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps une véritable étreinte maternelle. Harry ferma les yeux et écouta avec délice le cœur de Lily qui battait en harmonie avec le sien. James enroula ses bras autour des deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux sauvages de son fils adoré. Ils étaient là, près de lui. Longtemps, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, savourant seulement le fait d'être enfin réunis.

L'adolescent se recula soudainement, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvait les toucher. D'habitude, sa main passait à travers eux, tels au travers d'un fantôme. Il scruta leur regard, cherchant à lire au travers de leur sourire aimant.

_ Est-ce je rêve ? demanda-t-il. Êtes-vous réellement mes parents ?

_ Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ? sourit Lily en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dégagea doucement de sa main. Cela lui fit mal, il le vit. Trop souvent on l'avait berné pour le faire souffrir, cela n'avait que trop duré.

_ Qui était le gardien du secret quant à l'emplacement de votre cachette il y a 16 ans de cela ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

_ Peter Pettigrow, lâcha James d'un ton méprisant, comme dégoûté de prononcer son nom.

Harry les regarda tour à tour. C'étaient bien eux, ses parents.

_ Comment vas-tu ? finit par demander James.

_ C'est pas trop la joie : je dois tuer Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'est à moi, pas à une autre personne, que l'on attribue cette tâche. Personne ne songe un instant au fait qu'une autre personne pourrait le faire.

_ Nous t'avons laissé une bien lourde tache, se désola Lily, les yeux dans le vague.

_ Lorsque je me réveillerai, vous ne serez pas là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en se détourna du couple.

D'un coté, il ne souhaitait pas voir sa famille partir, et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, les voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Ils n'avaient jamais été là pour lui mais ils agissaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient quittés qu'il y a quelques semaines. Il avait toujours appris à se passer de l'affection de ses parents, celle de ses amis séchant un peu sa peine, et il ne se voyait pas du jour au lentement devenir le fils de deux personnes dont il ne savait rien en fin de compte.

Lily et James se concertèrent du regard en silence, cherchant visiblement quelle réponse lui donner.

_ Harry, nous...

_ James, tenta Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais continua.

_ Nous veillerons toujours sur toi, où que tu ailles... Que tu nous voies ou non, nous serons là.

Harry ferma les yeux et sa mère l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

_ Nous t'aimons.

Une main secoua Harry. Le jeune homme grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses couvertures, tentant tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à son rêve. Il avait l'impression d'être vide sans la chaleur de ses parents. Ron soupira bruyamment.

_ Harry, debout ! On va louper le petit-dej' !

_ Va manger tout seul... marmonna-t-il.

_ Non, allez, viens, sinon c'est Hermione qui va monter.

Le dormeur soupira et finit par s'extirper de son lit.

Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir, mais il était obligé d'aller en cours. Il finit par aller retrouver ses deux amis qui discutaient avec Ginny, et ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle encore bondée pour y manger. Ils prirent place autour de la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à manger.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la serre où avait eu lieu leur cours de botanique. Le temps était gris et le vent soufflait fort, secouant les feuilles des arbres et faisant voleter leurs cheveux autour de leur visage. Hermione avait du mal à maintenir les siens en place et râlait silencieusement, même si elle appréciait la situation d'une certaine manière. Harry, lui, aimait bien sentir la brise autour de lui. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, un secret que seul le Vent détenait et qu'il conservait jalousement. En cet instant, il se sentait bien, plein de vie. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours de potion, il préférait rester dehors, à profiter des éléments asservissant le monde. Il sentait la magie qui imprégnait le sol, le ciel, chaque entité vivante. C'était une sensation grisante car vous vous trouviez alors insignifiant au milieu de temps de puissance, un ridicule petit être avec moitié mon de pouvoir qu'une simple fleur. Il ferma un instant les yeux afin d'en ressentir plus profondément la puissance, mais, une fois qu'il les eut rouverts, il vit, juste devant lui, non loin d'Hermione qui discutait avec Ron de leur prochain cours de métamorphose, une silhouette noire. On aurait dit une personne vu a contre jour car on ne pouvait en rien l'identifier. Il se figea et se frotta les paupières mais ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique.<p>

_ Harry ? l'appela Ron, surpris de le voir s'arrêter ainsi.

_ Chut.

Cela suffit pour le faire taire. Ses deux amis suivirent son regard et scrutèrent en loin,sans rien voir d'anormal. Harry ne bougea pas, sachant que s'il lâchait cette étrangeté des yeux, celle-ci disparaîtrait sûrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Hermione d'un murmure, comme si elle s'efforçait de ne pas l'effrayer.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui...

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus. D'abord il sentait des présences autours de lui, puis il voyait une silhouette, et voilà que deux autres, totalement semblables, venaient de rejoindre la première. Devenait-il fou ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, espérant au fond de lui qu'elles lui répondeny, même s'il savait qu'il avait peu de chance que cela arrive.

Elles s'agitèrent un peu, semblant communiquer entre elles, puis commencèrent à s'éloigner en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

_ Où allez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il en les poursuivants.

Bien que ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient depuis longtemps appris à se fier au jeune homme, s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas. Cependant, il allait très vite et ils peinèrent rapidement à ne serait-ce que le garder dans leur champs de vision. Ses yeux émeraudes braqués sur son objectif, Harry courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et il saurait. En un rien de temps, il s'enfonça entres les arbres sombres et effrayants de la forêt et perdit ses deux amis, essoufflés, au détour des chemins tortueux. Peu à peu, les sons parvenant à ses oreilles s'estompèrent, ajoutant un silence angoissant à l'atmosphère glacial du matin. Les silhouettes s'arrêtèrent finalement au beau milieu d'un clairière où les rayons du soleil avait peine à pénétrer. Harry, les joues rougies par sa course et le souffle court, fit de même un instant plus tard. Il reprit sa respiration avant de se redresser, baguette en main. Il paraissait calme extérieurement, mais au fond de lui, il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la curiosité qui le rongeait.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il y eu un instant de flottement avant qu'on ne se décide à lui répondre.

_ Tu es trop curieux, cela te jouera des tours.

Ce timbre, cette voix ne lui était que trop familière. Il aurait presque entendu son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois alors qu'il était déjà en mille morceau. Il se força néanmoins à ne pas laisser la tristesse l'envahir et garda la tête bien droite. Alors, il vit apparaître, à la place de l'une des ombres, Sirius Black, son parrain décédé depuis deux ans à présent. Il avait l'air plus en forme que dans son souvenir où son corps avait été meurtris par ses douze années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de malice et ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascades douces sur ses épaules. A sa vue, Harry détourna les yeux. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il croyait s'être réveillé mais apparemment non. Sirius ne pouvait pas être devant lui, il était mort. Il se mordit la lèvre et fit deux pas en arrière.

_ Encore un rêve, je veux me réveiller, murmura-t-il, un semblant de colère dans la voix

_ Tu ne rêves pas, Harry, fit une seconde voix.

James et Lily apparurent au coté de son parrain. Main dans la main, ils observaient leur fils d'un air calme, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est la réalité, continua sa mère. Nous sommes morts mais nous existons toujours, dans un monde parallèle.

_ Mais bien sur, soupira le jeune homme, lasse de cette vie qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour le le faire souffrir.

Il allait s'en retourner quand il ressentit une autre énergie. Il leva instinctivement les yeux et tomba sur une adolescente, d'environs quatorze ans, qui le fixait, à demi adossée au tronc. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs semblant briller au sein même de l'obscurité et des yeux d'un vert perçant. Elle aussi portait un kimono noir et un katana était attaché dans son dos.

_ Alors c'est toi, lança-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

_ Aelys, la gronda James avec un air réprobateur, ne parle pas ainsi à ton frère.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant de parvenir au cerveau d'Harry qui écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une petite sœur, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de l'apprécier. Tout ceci ne pouvait assurément qu'être un rêve, une histoire de fou. Peut-être que Voldemort avait détraqué son esprit afin de le rendre définitivement cinglé. Une douleur lui transperça le crâne et il n'eut plus qu'une envie, se réveiller, afin de se retrouver au calme dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

_ Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le contacter, reprit la dénommée Aelys à l'attention de ses présumés parents. Le Capitaine a été très clair à ce sujet.

James, Lily ainsi que Sirius baissèrent la tête, reconnaissant ainsi qu'ils avaient désobéit délibérément.

_ Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir, dit-elle avec un ton méprisant. Et toi, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur son prénom, tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher mettre ton nez dans nos affaires.

Elle disparut d'un bond. Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers les trois adultes qui semblaient réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas la moindre chose de ce qui se passaient autour de lui.

_ Pardonne Aelys, nous ne nous y sommes pas bien pris avec elle, murmura Lily, l'air triste.

James posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra tendrement. Harry pouvait lire dans leur yeux que la rancune qu'elle leur portait les blessait énormément. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passe entre eux ?

_ Elle a pourtant raison, continua Sirius, le tirant de ses pensés. Harry, si moi, tes parents et tous les autres sommes ici, c'est que Poudlard et donc toi êtes en grand danger.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sans joie et haussa les épaules.

_ Non, c'est vrai ? Et Voldemort, c'est quoi pour vous ?

_ Harry ! Ce que ton parrain veut dire, c'est que Voldemort n'est plus le seul à en vouloir à cette école. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et il semble que tu y sois lié, expliqua James en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, irrité par l'attitude de son père. Il ne le connaissait pas, pour qui se prenait-il pour lui dicter sa conduite ? Il poursuivit tout de même, s'adressant à sa mère :

_ Quoi donc ?

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient ou non la permission de leur révéler la vérité. Ils finirent par soupirer de concert.

_ Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas te le dire, lui répondit Lily en secouant la tête. De plus, nous ne savons pas grand chose... Nous avons déjà enfreint une règle, ce qui va nous couper cher.

_ Le gosse va nous passer un de ses savons, plaisanta Sirius avec une grimace amusé sous le regard exaspéré de son ami.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et s'approcha d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un instant plus tard, elle se recula.

_ Tu devrais y aller, il me semble que tu es déjà bien en retard.

Son fils hocha la tête.

_ Nous resterons ici, si jamais tu as besoin de nous, déclara James.

Harry ne répondit pas et reprit le chemin du château. Ses parents, son parrain, et une petite sœur. C'était délirant. Les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie, il le savait. C'était totalement impossible.

Il marchait depuis à peine quelques minutes quand Hermione et Ron surgirent devant lui, l'air mécontent.

_ Mais où étais-tu passé ? s'exclama la jeune fille en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

_ Tout va bien, soupira le garçon en la repoussant gentiment, même s'il était touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

_ Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça tout à coup ? lui demanda Ron. Il se passe quoi cette fois ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Bah, on entend des voix, et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, nous ne sommes pas les seuls (il y a plusieurs Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles et un ou deux Serpentards qui en ont aussi entendu une), et voilà qu'Harry agit bizarrement, il y forcement un truc qui ne va plus et c'est donc le début d'une autre super aventure où on va encore manquer de se faire tuer, expliqua Ron, tout sourire.

Désespérant. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de ses deux amis. Cependant, il avait sûrement raison...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année à tous un peu en avance !

Chapitre 4 :

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry raconta en détails à Ron et à Hermione, pourquoi il les avait ainsi laissé en plan pour partir en courant dans la forêt. Ces derniers l'écoutèrent attentivement.

_ Tes parents et Sirius ne peuvent pas être en vie, Harry, murmura Ron une fois qu'il eût achevé son récit. Tu es sûr que c'étaient bien eux ?

Le Survivant hocha la tête, trop occupé à cogiter pour répondre de vive voix. Il savait bien que c'était dément et totalement irréaliste, mais tout au fond de lui, il était convaincu que c'étaient ses parents et son parrain qui s'étaient tenus devant lui l'instant précédent.

_C'est impossible, fit Hermione, pensive. Si une expérience de vie post-mortem, autre que les fantômes, qui ne sont pas matériels, avait déjà été recensée, on en aurait certainement entendu parler et on aurait une trace de cela quelque part, car ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui passe inaperçu. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça et pourtant, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet après la mort de Sirius...

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un court silence.

_ Mais si cela était possible, est-ce que le danger dont ils ont parlé pourrait être véritable ?

_ Peut-être...

Harry, de même que les deux autres, avait l'étrange sentiment que si cela se révélait être véridique, il arrivera bien plus de choses qu'il ne leur était possible d'imaginer. La présence de personnes censées être mortes n'en était qu'une ébauche et le pire restait sûrement à venir.

_ 'Mione,tu as fait les recherches sur les créatures invisibles ? demanda alors Harry qui se reprocha de ne pas avoir demandé à ses parents s'ils les connaissaient, ce dont il était pratiquement certain.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à luire. Elle avait non seulement fait des recherches mais elle avait surtout trouvé des réponses. Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du château et se rendaient directement en cours de métamorphose, car jamais le professeur Rogue ne les accepterait avec plus de 45 minutes de retard, elle tira un calepin de son sac.

_ Alors voilà, commença-t-elle, il y a cinq créatures répertoriées en Angleterre qui peuvent se rendre invisibles. Cependant, j'ai pu en éliminer quatre, ce qui nous laisse donc une seule possibilité : les hollows. Ce sont des âmes torturées qui se sont transformées en monstres à cause de la colère ou la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient à leur mort. Ils attaquent les vivants et les âmes afin de se nourrir et de gagner en puissance. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur eux car ce sont des créatures que peu de personnes sont capables de voir. D'ailleurs, la femme qui a écrit l'article que j'ai lu a été considérée comme folle...

_ Bravo, je savais que tu étais la meilleure, sourit Ron.

La Gryffondor rougit légèrement et lui sourit. Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry qui était plongé dans ses pensées, et son cœur se serra. Cette rencontre avec ses parents et son parrain décédés l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Elle le voyait à ses yeux devenus plus sombres et à son air mélancolique dissimulé derrière un sourire factice. Par ailleurs, il était une fois de plus au centre de l'action, chose qu'il détestait : il allait devoir une fois de plus sauver le monde de la destruction puisque la menace semblait avoir un lien avec lui. Restait à déterminer lequel. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le mental de son ami tiendrait le coup, il avait déjà trop vécu.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle afin d'y déjeuner, le trio tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Étrangement, il n'y avait trace de Drago Malfoy nul part. Les trois Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour aimer les Gryffondors et ils profitèrent donc de ce croisement afin d'en faire une nouvelle démonstration. Pansy, qui ressemblait plus à un pékinois qu'à un être humain malgré sa belle chevelure châtain clair, eut un sourire dédaigneux à leur égard.<p>

_ Tiens tiens, Mr Je-suis-le-meilleur et ses deux chiens-chiens, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe.

Ron réagit au quart de tour. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait insulté, mais car elle s'en était également pris à ses amis et rien n'était plus sacré pour lui que ses amis Il voulut lui asséner un coup de poing mais Crabbe, jouant son rôle de garde du corps, lui bloqua le bras avec petit sourire méchant qui le rendait ridicule, ses yeux diminuant de volume. Avec une rapidité que personne ne lui connaissait en dehors de ses deux amis, Ron pivota sur lui même et lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant s'écrouler à terre. Couché à même le sol, gémissant et pleurnichant comme un enfant, le Serpentard était vraiment pitoyable. Goyle, voyant son ami ainsi terrassé, voulut le venger, mais Hermione avait prévu sa réaction. D'un coup de baguette, elle l'immobilisa sur place. Harry fixait calmement Pansy qui, en quelques secondes, avait perdu ses couleurs et son sourire. Dépassée par les événements, elle tenta de renverser la situation :

_Stupéfix !

Harry évita son sortilège d'un pas sur le coté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sans prendre à lui ?

_ Raté, essais encore, s'amusa-t-il en imitant la voix artificiel de certains appareils moldus.

_ Confringo !

Le sortilège fonça droit sur Harry mais, avant que celui-ci ait pu l'éviter, le rayon se mit à ralentir jusqu'à devenir pratiquement immobile. Sous leurs yeux surpris, des filaments argentés s'en élevèrent et tournoyèrent un instant dans les airs avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme. Les circonstances lui auraient conseillé de ne pas les laisser s'approcher mais son instinct, à qui il avait appris à se fier, lui disait le contraire. L'étrange phénomène l'enveloppa bientôt et, peu à peu, s'incrusta en lui. Il sentit une délicieuse sensation de bien être l'envahir et il ne put que fermer les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier. C'était tellement agréable, tellement grisant, comme un doux feu qui coulait lentement dans ses veines. Malheureusement, elle disparut bien trop vite. Lorsque Harry rouvrit les paupières, il remarqua que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, ahuris. Le sortilège, lui, n'était plus.

_ Wahou... fut la seule chose qu'il put prononcer.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur tandis que Gryffondors et Serpentards échangeaient un regard surpris, la bouche entrouverte. A quelle magie venaient-ils d'assister ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry qui, à présent, semblait totalement ailleurs ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint soudain le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix fluette mais une expression tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux imprimé sur le visage.

Les adolescents déglutirent difficilement.

_ J'attends des explications, jeunes gens.

_ Eh bien, nous nous rendions tranquillement en cours lorsque nous avons croisés notre très chers amis, commença Ron avec une légère grimace.

Le petit homme soupira. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la rivalité entre les rouges et ors et les verts et argents, et désespérait de la voir un jour cesser. Ce n'étaient que des enfants, pourquoi se vouer ainsi une haine sans intérêt ?

_ Miss Parkinson, veuillez conduire vos amis à l'infirmerie. Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour mieux surveiller Mr Potter et Mr Weasley à l'avenir, afin que ce genre d'incident de ne reproduise pas. 10 point de moins pour chacun de vous.

_ Oui, professeur.

Elle avait honte, tellement honte de se faire ainsi réprimander. Elle avait l'impression de perdre tout le respect qu'on lui portait, en particulier si c'était une remontrance de la part d'un professeur. Mal à l'aise, elle suivit à petits pas, la tête basse, ses deux amis qui s'éloignaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ceux-ci discutaient de l'étrangeté qui venait de se produire.

_ Ça t'a fait quoi ? demanda le rouquin.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, ne sachant trop comment qualifier la divine émotion qui l'avait envahit. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était vraiment étrange, mais cela lui avait paru tellement naturel sur le moment.

_ C'était... merveilleux, je ne saurais pas le décrire. Vous pensez que ça a un quelconque rapport avec... enfin...

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le mot juste, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, les autres avaient compris.

_ Sûrement, répondit Hermione, retrouvant son humeur habituelle. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle, un peu dépitée. On ne peut qu'attendre et ouvrir l'œil pour tenter de comprendre.

_ Si ce qui se trame met Poudlard en danger, nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire ! protesta Ron avec véhémence.

Tous ressentaient cela car chacun souhaitait plus que tout protéger ce lieu qui avait abrité tant de bons souvenirs. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

_ Nous ne sommes pas les seuls au courant, fit remarquer Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de métamorphose. Il y a également Sirius, James, Lily, cette Aelys, et ce «Capitaine» dont elle a parlé. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à se cacher à Poudlard. Il faudrait juste pouvoir entrer en contact avec eux, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas eux-même une source de danger pour nous.

Harry fut le seul à voir une ombre, debout près d'eux, qui les écoutait. Elle semblait petite et chétive, mais le jeune homme ne se fiait plus aux apparences depuis longtemps. De plus, Sirius avait parlé d'un «gosse» qui allait leur faire payer leur désobéissance, et il était possible que ce soit celui-ci.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient très loin...

Il sentit son pied être écrasé et réprima une grimace.

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, murmura Harry avec un sourire en coin, les yeux braqués sur l'ombre.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en sifflotant. Il était d'excellente humeur, cependant, quelque chose le tracassait. Depuis peu, les barrières de protection qu'il avait placé autour de son école se désagrégeait à une vitesse considérable, si bien qu'il devait à présent les réparer tous les trois jours. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et craignait donc le pire. Peut-être que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir l'école afin de pouvoir la prendre avec plus de facilité. Il avait également eu vent de rumeurs quant à des phénomènes inexplicables se produisant dans son établissement et cela non plus, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose que pour le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre.<p>

_ De la fumée sort de votre tête, professeur, lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si paisibles, s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Devant lui se tenait James et Lily Potter, deux de ses anciens élèves, mort depuis 16 ans maintenant. Croyant à une supercherie, il tira sa baguette et la pointa sur eux.

_ Professeur Dumbledore, nous nous sommes pas des imposteurs, s'empressa de continuer Lily. Certes nous sommes morts, mais nous sommes des shinigamis, des âmes qui guident les esprits vers la Soul Society, le monde des morts.

Le vieil homme les dévisagea un long un moment, mais ne bougea pas.

_ Donnez m'en une preuve et peut-être vous croirais-je, dit-il d'un ton froid qu'aucun d'eux ne lui connaissait.

_ Je suis mort parce que vous n'avez pas fait confiance à Harry en lui parlant de la prophétie, déclara une une voix sourde.

Sirius, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, apparut près de ses amis, ses yeux lançant un regard noir au directeur. Dumbledore abaissa finalement sa baguette, convaincu.

_ Harry n'était pas capable de comprendre tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

_ Il s'agit d'Harry, ce n'est pas un vulgaire gamin. Que savez-vous de ce qu'il peut ou non comprendre ?

Lily posa sa main sur son bras, l'incitant au calme. Sirius soupira et tourna les talons pour disparaître au coin du couloir.

_ Il a un peu de mal à digérer sa mort, expliqua James en le regarda partir tristement. D'habitude, on perd ses souvenirs en mourant, mais ils y a des choses que l'on on ne peut oublier. Des sensations, des actions déjà faite, c'est ainsi que Lily et moi avons pu nous retrouver dans le monde des morts. Nous savions que nous connaissions sans toute fois en garder un quelconque souvenir. Après être devenue shinigami, Lily a inventé un objet qui nous a permis de retrouver la mémoire. Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant et je dois dire que cela a été assez mal accueilli. Mais c'est grâce à cela que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui et non pas à la Soul Society

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de la Soul Society, dit Dumbledore, tout de même méfiant.

_ Il faut être mort pour être au courant, bien qu'il y ait quelques exceptions, répondit Lily, sa main dans celle de son mari.

Curieux, le vieil homme décida de les conduire dans son bureau, prenant ainsi le temps pour réfléchir. Les deux anciens étudiants prirent place sur les sièges placé devant le bureau tandis que Dumbledore s'asseyait en face d'eux. Se retrouver dans cette pièce fit remonter en eux beaucoup de souvenirs, particulièrement au Maraudeur, mais ils se concentrèrent bien vite sur le directeur.

_ Si ce que vous prétendez être est vrai, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, si je puis me permettre ? demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés.

_ Nous, ainsi que 15 d'autres shinigamis, avons été envoyés ici afin de découvrir pourquoi le reiatsu... enfin la magie, rectifia Lily en voyant le froncement interrogatif du visage de son interlocuteur, de Poudlard varie de façon inexplicable depuis quelques temps, et ce, jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé, protéger le château des attaques des hollows, des créatures assez embêtantes qui dévorent vivants et morts, car ils sont de plus en plus attirés par cet endroit.

_ Jusqu'ici, nous nous cachions aux yeux des élèves et professeurs mais cela commence à créer quelques problèmes, reprit James en se massant les côtes, comme s'il s'était pris un coup qui le faisait encore souffrir.

Dumbledore s'adossa à son siège, cogitant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. L'existence de ce monde pouvait changer à jamais la façon de vivre des vivants, il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite.

_ Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

Le couple échangea un regard furtif qui ne lui échappa pas.

_ Nous voudrions que vous fassiez passer tous les shinigamis envoyés ici comme venant d'une école étrangère à l'occasion d'un programme inter-école, répondit finalement Lily, les deux mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux du sorcier. Une petite illusion suffira pour faire passer les adultes pour des adolescents. Nous pourrons ainsi assurer la sécurité des élèves. Quand tout sera fini, nous effacerons vos mémoires, par simple mesure de précaution.

La demande ne surpris qu'à moitié le vieil homme. Cependant, était-il possible de garder enfoui un tel secret alors qu'ils concernaient autant de personnes ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les fuites, déclara James, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés dans ses pensées, le Capitaine Hitsugaya s'est assuré qu'aucun d'entre nous ne parlerait de la Soul Society ou de quelque chose s'y référant sans son autorisation. Et croyez moi, il a des méthodes de persuasion plus qu'efficaces !

_ Commande-t-il l'opération menée ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

James hocha la tête.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui même me parler de cette affaire ?

_ Être contacté par d'anciennes connaissances rend plus facile le contact que s'il est effectué par un inconnu, répondit une voix d'en l'encadrement de la porte. De plus, j'étais occupé ailleurs et ai donc jugé bon de confier cette mission à d'autres.

Le directeur posa son regard sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, surtout pour écrire un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je me rattraperai au prochain, promis. Bonne lecture néanmoins.

Chapitre 5 :

Une agitation sans nom régnait à l'intérieur du château. Convoqués en avance au repas du soir par le directeur, les rumeurs allaient bon train entre les élèves, Gryffondors, Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. Pourquoi étaient-ils ainsi réunis ? Quelle nouvelle allait leur apprendre Dumbledore ? Serait-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Chacun émettait son point de vu sur la question à son voisin, créant un brouhaha assourdissant dans tous les couloirs de l'école tandis que, telle une marrée humaine, ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle. Il ne leur fallut pas moins vingt minutes pour que tous prennent place autour des quatre grandes tables et fassent un minimum de silence. Le directeur les laissa faire, semblant un peu ailleurs.

_ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je vous ai demandé de venir un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui car j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, le silence s'était fait. Satisfait d'avoir capté leur attention, il poursuivit :

_ Nous allons accueillir entre nos murs les élèves d'une école située au Japon. Rassurez-vous, ils parlent tous très bien anglais et vous pourrez donc communiquer sans problème. Leurs études sont différentes des nôtres, aussi, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a certaines choses qu'ils ne savent pas, ou que vous, vous ne connaissez pas.

Un nouveau murmure parcouru les élèves mais Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire. Harry, Hermione et Ron, depuis leur siège, échangèrent un regard entendu : eux n'avaient aucun doute sur la véritable nature, quoique encore confuse, de leurs invités.

_ Je compte sur vous pour leur faire bon accueil.

Il fit un grand geste de la main et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un flot d'adolescents vêtu de robe de sorciers et portant chacun un katana, pour la plupart accroché à leur taille. Si la plupart était quelconque, quelque élèves se détachaient du lot. Harry les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'allée principal, un étrange sentiment au cœur. Il ressentait comme un danger, quelque chose qui les menaceraient mais il ne savait quoi. Il se dégageait d'eux un aura de puissance impressionnante presque étouffante, mais celle-ci était mélée à une autre force qu'il ne pouvait décéler. Parmi eux, il repéra ses parents et son parrain, rajeunis par magie, ainsi qu'Aelys, sa prétendue petite-sœur, qui marchait aux cotés d'une jeune femme blonde à la poitrine opulente. La voyant discuter et sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle le détestait alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter son mépris. Tous les nouveaux s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs et firent immédiatement silence. Cela intrigua les élèves de Poudlard, qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de comportement.

_ Bienvenue, reprit Dumbledore, lui aussi un peu surpris bien qu'il le cachât à merveille. Prenez place où vous le souhaitez, la maison où vous resterez le temps de votre séjour sera ainsi déterminée.

Après un instant d'hésitation, la foule se sépara en quatre groupes, de taille identique qui prirent place dans chacune des maisons.

Le repas commença. Si chacun des nouveaux avaient le droit aux questions habituelles telles «Comment vous appelez-vous ?» ou «Comment est votre école ?», il régnait à la table des Serpentards un silence pour le moins étrange. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du simple salut.

Après avoir mangé un peu, Draco se leva, imités par tous les autres Serpentards, et fit signe aux nouveaux, qui s'étaient sentis jusque là un peu de trop autour de cette table, de les suivre. Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards, dissimulée dans les cachots, loin des autres maisons qui craignaient la fraîcheur et l'obscurité. Le Prince des Serpentard donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce, son cortège sur les talons. C'était une immense pièce d'aspect plutôt froid au premier abord, en raison de la lumière verte qui la baignait et du sol de pierre grise. Des tapis moelleux aux couleurs émeraudes avaient été posés sur le sol afin de palier sa fraîcheur, des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs, et partout, des plantes aux couleurs sublimes poussaient, dégageant des parfums enivrants que les nouveaux venus inspirèrent à grandes bouffées. Draco, entourés de ses amis, alla se placer devant la cheminé où brûlait un grand feu, et considéra les nouveaux venus. Les autres Serpentards se tinrent debout derrière eux en un arc de cercle parfait, attendant que leur Prince prenne la parole. Tous était surpris qu'il y en ait tant : 5/17. La maison des verts et argents n'était pas réputé pour être la plus accueillante, considérée comme un repère de futurs mangemorts ne pensant qu'à rejoindre Voldemort et à éradiquer les nés-moldu de la surface de la terre. Ce n'était pas le cas, du moins, pour la majorité des élèves. Chacun jouait un rôle, le rôle qu'on leur assignait à leur répartition, mais il n'était pas plus mauvais qu'un Gryffondor. Certes ils utilisaient à tord et à travers leur esprit rusé, calculateurs, préférant parfois la fuite au combat, mais avaient toujours de bonnes raisons pour le faire et pouvaient faire preuve de beaucoup de courage, évoluant dans le monde sombre et complexe des sang-purs. On décidait de leur vie bien avant leur naissance, on ne leur laissait pas le choix. Sans cesse, il leur fallait faire des sacrifices pour plaire à leurs parents, pour qu'ils soient fiers, car le contraire était synonyme de douleur. Ceci, pour finir un jour aux mains de Voldemort.

_ Bonsoir à tous, déclara Draco en ouvrant les bras, et bienvenue chez les Serpentards. A ceux qui vous dirons que vous avez sûrement fait le mauvais choix en venant parmi nous, vous pourrez dire que nous sommes les meilleurs. Ici, nous ne sommes pas des élèves, nous sommes un groupe. La solidarité est très importante et vous vous y habituerez très vite. Si vous avez un ennui avec les autres maisons, faites appel à nous, reprit-il en désignant sa bande qui approuva en silence. Dans cette pièce, nous ne sommes qu'un, mais au dehors, vous serez considérer comme des tueurs sans cœur. Aussi, n'écoutez pas ce qu'on dit de vous et restez fiers de vos choix.

Les nouveaux hochèrent la tête, un peu désarçonnés par son discours. Puis, une adolescente qui ressemblait à Harry s'avança et prit à son tour la parole.

_ Merci de votre accueil. C'est un honneur pour nous d'être parmi vous.

Tous les autres approuvèrent avec une joie évidente.

_ Bien, maintenant : que tout le monde s'amuse ! lança avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé Pansy, faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette bon nombre de bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans la pièce, se répercutant jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue qui, malgré son stoïcisme habituel, esquissa un faible sourire. Tous commencèrent à s'agiter, à rire et a discuter. Seule la jeune fille qui avait prit la parole et une deuxième aux longs cheveux noirs tressés au visage peu expressif ne se mêlèrent pas aux autres. Pansy les entraîna à sa suite et elles prirent place devant la cheminé, sur un canapé.

_ Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, organisatrice de toutes les fêtes. Quand je suis soûle, je fais et raconte n'importe quoi, vous êtes prévenues. Le métis en face de vous s'appelle Blaise Zabini, c'est un flemmard mais il est sympa. A coté, c'est Daphné Greengrass. Ne vous laissez pas tromper par son air gentil, quand elle se met en colère, ça fait des étincelles. Enfin, voici Draco Malfoy, qui dirige notre communauté en quelques sortes, notre Prince.

_ Et oui, c'est moi, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire supérieur mais un éclat d'amusement aux fond de ses prunelles grises. Et vous, quels sont vos noms ?

_ Je suis Nemu Kurotsuchi, se présenta l'adolescente à la tresse en s'inclinant légèrement en avant. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Son ton n'était pas encore avec ses paroles mais ils n'en tirent pas compte. Cela semblait être dans son tempérament.

_ Je m'appelle Aelys, se présenta l'autre.

Les Serpentards virent qu'elle avait délibérément omis son nom de famille et froncèrent les sourcils. Ils leur seraient de communiquer avec elle si elle ne leur disait même pas cette information, pour le moins banal.

_ Il est sympa ton sabre, je peux le voir ? demanda Blaise en regardant l'objet avec attention.

_ Désolée, mais personne ne le touche. Si tu trouves l'un des mes camarades qui accepte, alors tu sera des plus chanceux.

Le garçon, bien qu'un peu déçu, lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Aelys effleura du bout des doigts le pommeau d'un geste inconscient, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

_ Vous les maniez ?

_ Nous apprenons cette discipline dans notre école, confirma Nemu. C'est la matière la plus prisée.

_ Intéressant, murmura Draco. Je manie fréquemment les armes blanches,

_ Il faudra organiser un petit duel un de ces jours, proposa Daphnée. Nous verrons ainsi si vous avez raison.

_ Mais je te préviens, il y a peu de chance que vous puissiez ne serait-ce que me toucher, reprit le blond.

Aelys hocha la tête tandis qu'un sourire moqueur naissait sur son visage.

_ Tu serais surpris.

Ce petit échange avait un peu briser la glace entre eux, laissant peut-être entrevoir le début d'une relation amicale.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à Potter, fit remarquer Daphné, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé Draco, un verre à la main. Tu es de sa famille ?

Aelys fronça le nez, ressemblant alors étrangement à un chat, et plissant les lèvres.

_ Non, absolument pas.

Les quatre amis virent tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et se demandèrent vaguement pourquoi. Eux non plus ne l'aimait pas mais ils le côtoyaient depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle. La jeune fille s'était totalement refermée et ne souriait plus. Son visage impassible leur faisait presque peur. Pansy, pour détendre l'atmosphère, alla chercher un plateau chargé de verre et les distribua.

_ Allez, buvons !

Tous se servir et commencèrent à boire. Ils virent clairement Aelys hésiter, tandis que sa camarade buvait cul sec, et furent heureux lorsqu'elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'alcool pour commencer sur de bonnes bases.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent eux aussi rapidement la Grande Salle, suivis par James, Lily et Sirius, heureux de pouvoir de nouveau évoluer librement dans Poudlard. Une fois hors de vu de tous, ils cessèrent la comédie qu'ils avaient joué durant le repas.

_ Cela fait plaisir de vous revoir, lança Sirius en enlaçant tour à tour les trois adolescents, même si techniquement nous vous observons depuis environ une semaine.

Son sourire resplendissant leur mit du baume au cœur. Son décès avait beaucoup marqué les trois Gryffondor et le revoir en vie, et surtout en pleine forme, leur faisait beaucoup de bien. Hermione se tourna vers James et Lily qui les observaient en souriant doucement.

_ Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara la jeune fille.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Hermione, répondit James. J'ai pu voir que tu veillais bien sur Harry et je tenais à te remercier.

Lily embrassa son fils sur la tempe et celui-ci ne put que sde se sentir gêné. L'amour d'une mère lui était étrange totalement étranger et le recevoir en plus d'une jeune femme ayant d'apparence son âge ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

_ Où est Aelys ? demanda soudainement Harry, qui l'avait perdu de vu à la répartition.

_ Avec les Serpentards, répondit James avec une grimace de dégoût. J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était la pire des maisons, composés de mangemorts et de traitres, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

_ Non mais tu t'entends parler ? lança Sirius, exaspéré. Je vois que tu as toujours une vision manichéenne de la situation à Poudlard, comme lorsque tu n'étais qu'un gosse.

Le trio de Gryffondor le regarda avec surprise. Dans le fond, ils étaient d'accords, que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous mauvais, mais ils leur étaient étrange que Sirius s'oppose à James alors qu'ils étaient censés être unis comme les doigts de la main, surtout en faveur des Serpentards.

_ Il a raison James, concéda Lily d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son bras. Les temps changent.

Son mari allait protester mais intercepta son regard et se contenta de baisser la tête.

_ J'ai plein de questions à vous poser, déclara Harry pour alléger l'atmosphère.

_ Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas répondre à toute, répondit Sirius, semblant sincèrement désolé. Je sais que vous détestez être dans le flou mais les ordres sont les ordres. Je pense cependant que ça ne durera pas.

__ _C'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira Ron. Nous devrions aller parler ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en apercevant un Serdaigle qui les observait, curieux.

Le trio, Harry à leur tête, remonta dans les étages, s'attardant dans certains coins du château qui rappelait des souvenirs à Lily et James, et finirent par arriver à leur salle commune, encore déserte.

_ Ça n'a pas changé d'un poil ! s'exclama James, semblant retomber en enfance. Ah ! Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et en apprécia le confort quelques secondes, les mains sous la tête et les yeux fermés. On aurait dit un enfant fatigué d'avoir marché toute en journée durant qui allait enfin se coucher. Ron eut un sourire amusé. James se redressa, heureux, et les autres prirent place.

_ Alors, attaqua Hermione, l'air sérieux, racontez nous.

_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Comment pouvez vous être là alors que vous êtes morts ? demanda Harry. Quel est cet univers parallèle dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Ce fut Lily qui fut choisit pour leur répondre, son mari étant trop occupé à fouiller dans tous les coins, et Sirius semblant un peu contrarié. Les trio décida silencieusement de lui parler seul à seuls plus tard, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et simplement pour partager des souvenirs communs donc les deux Potter ignoraient sans doute tout.

_ A notre mort, alors que n'étions plus que des esprits immatériels, nous avons été trouvé par des êtres dont nous ignorions totalement l'existence, les shinigamis. Ceux sont des morts, comme nous, qui utilisent leur essence magique, le reiatsu, afin de maintenir l'équilibre entre nos mondes. Ils font passer, par un rituel, les défunts de notre monde vers la Soul Society où ils vivent en paix, et les protègent, ici ou là-bas, des hollows, des âmes corrompues par la haine...

_ Hollows, répéta Hermione, surprise.

C'étaient ces créatures qu'elle avait trouvé au détour d'un parchemin. Honnêtement, elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, car après tout, rien ne prouvait que l'auteur avait toute sa tête lors de son écritures, que ce n'était pas que des divagations. Elle en avait parlé uniquement car elle n'avait pas d'autres pistes et qu'elle savait qu'Harry comptait sur elle. Mais elles existaient réellement, c'était vrai.

_ Oui, c'est cela. Après avoir vécu quelques années dans le Rukongai, la périphérie de la Soul Society, nous sommes devenus des shinigamis à notre tour et avons intégrés les armées de la Cour. Ainsi, nous participions nous aussi à cet équilibre et cela nous permettait de revenir de temps à autres dans le monde réel, reprit Lily en observant son fils d'un air doux. Les shinigamis sont répartis dans treize divisions, chacune spécialisé dans un domaine, et dirigés par un Capitaine et un Lieutenant. Ils s'entraînent au kidô, une forme particulière de magie sans baguette, et au maniement du zanpakutô. C'est une arme qui a sa propre forme car elle est une partie de l'âme de son possesseur, ils ne forment qu'un.

Le trio observa avec attention la jeune femme qui tirait avec délicatesse le katana accroché à sa taille pour le leur montrer. Elle le leur tendit, les invitant à le prendre. Hermione fut la première à poser ses longs doigts sur la lame. Elle ressentit tout de suite l'énergie qui coulait dans la lame, affluant de toutes part jusqu'à sa peau, comme pour la rejeter.

_ C'est de la magie ? interrogea-t-elle en soupesant la lame.

_ Du reiatsu, corrigea James. C'est de la magie mais elle est plus liée à notre vie que celle que nous utilisons pour les sortilège. D'un coté, c'est un peu celle des créatures magiques tels les elfes.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient tandis que son cerveau enregistrait toutes les informations qu'on voulait bien lui donner.

Elle passa le katana à Ron, assis à ses cotés, qui le soupesa d'un œil connaisseur. Durant l'été, il avait découvert ce nouveau style de combat dans l'un des livres d'Hermione et il avait trouvé cela amusant d'apprendre que l'on pouvait provoquer quelqu'un en duel autrement qu'en magie. Il avait donc décider de commencer à apprendre l'escrime pour s'amuser, mais c'était bien vite rendu compte que c'était plus dur qu'on ne le pensait, car chaque geste importait et un équilibre parfait était obligatoire.

_ Il est léger, fit-il remarquer en observant le métal de plus près.

Il remarqua alors un étrange symbole gravé à la base du pommeau, une petite fleur de lys. Il passa l'arme à Harry et s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question quand, soudainement, Lily devint pâle comme la mort. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, perdu dans le vide, sa respiration était rapide et saccadé.

_ Lily ? s'inquiéta James en la prenant dans ses bras. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sirius, sortit de sa mélancolie, en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Mon dieu, mais tu es glacée !

Hermione et Ron ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à la rouquine, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. La première allait se précipiter hors de la pièce pour aller chercher l'infirmière quand une voix retentit calme mais sèche.

_ Lâche tout de suite son zanpakutô, Harry Potter.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, le posant son ménagement sous le sol. Un instant, il avait cru cette étrange sensation de puissance, qu'il avait ressentit lors de leur petite altercation avec Pansy, l'envahir de nouveau, mais elle avait disparu dès qu'il avait lâché l'arme. Lily se calma lentement, la main crispée sur sa poitrine, semblant aller mieux. Le trio se retourna alors vers l'inconnu qui venait de sauver la shinigami et découvrirent avec étonnement un garçon d'une dizaine d'années au maximum qui les fixait sévèrement, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme de la neige et ses yeux d'une belle couleur turquoise paraissant capables de tout geler d'un seul regard.

_ Capitaine Hitsugaya, murmura Sirius, surpris, qui, comme les autres, n'avait pas décelé sa présence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Harry, Ron et Hermione observaient avec curiosité le garçon qui leur faisait face. Une puissance glacée se dégageait de son petit corps et l'enveloppait d'un aura blanc. Son visage n'avait rien d'enfantin. Malgré sa petite taille, il était au contraire plus mature que ceux de la plupart des adultes, effet renforcé par ses sourcils froncés. Il ne portait pas une robe de sorcier, à l'instar des autres shinigamis introduits dans le château, mais un kimono noir surmontée d'une sorte de veste blanche sans manche. Un zanpakutô était accroché dans son dos.

_ Potter, allez voir Hanataro afin qu'il détermine de ce qu'il vient de se passer et ses effets, ordonna-t-il.

Lily, encore pâle, hocha la tête, ramassa son zanpakutô et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors à pas lents, titubant légèrement. James semblait vouloir la suivre mais il ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur le petit Capitaine, jusqu'à ce que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne se referme sur sa femme.

_ Capitaine, nous sommes vraiment désolés, commença-t-il vivement. Nous ne savions pas que...

_ Réalisez-vous vraiment ce que vous venez de faire, Potter ? coupa son interlocuteur, une veine palpitant doucement sur sa tempe. Si votre fils n'avait tenu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus le zanpakutô de votre femme, celle-ci serait morte. Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Vous saviez que c'était dangereux de vous approcher de lui.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il s'est produit ? intervint Hermione, qui regardait peu à peu son ami revenir sur terre, et n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton de l'enfant vis-à-vis de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a fait à Lily ?

L'enfant la considéra un instant du regard avant de se tourner vers le principal concerné.

_ Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que tu voles la magie et le reiatsu de ceux qui se trouvent autour de toi. Comment, ça reste à découvrir. Les élèves de cette école sont vivants donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes mais, le temps que nous découvrions pourquoi tu vampirises notre énergie, interdiction de toucher le moindre shinigami et en particulier leur arme. Est-ce bien clair ?

Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'il réfléchissait. C'était donc ça : il volait la magie des autres et se l'appropriait. C'était l'origine de cette sensation. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Même si c'était dément, il aurait pu envisager cette possibilité suite à l'altercation avec Pansy. Le monde magique était vraiment pleins des mystères dont il ignorait tout. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? Pouvait-on réellement drainer de la magie ? C'était possible avec des sortilèges, de magie noire pour la plupart, mais inconsciemment...

Ron eut un rictus amusé. Comme prise par un pressentiment, Hermione sut qu'il allait dire quelques chose qu'il allait leur attirer des ennuis. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire taire.

_ Pourquoi qui tu te prends à donner des ordres ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un g...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Sirius, rapide comme l'éclair, lui lança un sort de silence. C'est alors que le trio remarqua le froid intense qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils commencèrent à se frictionner les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer mais ne purent s'empêcher de frisonner lorsque la température chuta de nouveau. Hitsugaya, qui était apparemment à l'origine de cet étrange phénomène, foudroya Ron du regard.

_ Je ne suis peut-être qu'un «gosse», mais je suis beaucoup plus âgé que toi. Je pourrais te tuer avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Alors je te conseille de surveiller ton langage.

_ Je ferais attention à ne toucher personne, fit Harry, afin de détourner la conversation, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

S'il pouvait sauvegarder des vies en évitant tout contact, il s'isolerait. Cela lui coûterait bien sur, mais il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience, des morts dont il serait directement responsable, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment. Il y avait forcement un moyen pour que cela s'arrête et que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il l'espérait, car si c'était vraiment ce qui se produisait et qu'il n'y avait aucun remède, il serait condamné la vie entière à rester seul. Pourquoi cela tombait toujours sur lui... ?

Les yeux du Capitaine se tournèrent un instant vers lui.

_ Bien plus que des vies sont peut-être en jeu, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

_ Nous ferons attention à ce que rien de grave n'arrive, dit Hermione en passant son bras dans le dos de Harry, immédiatement imité par Ron.

_ Black, garde un œil sur eux.

_ Oui, Capitaine.

Sur ce, l'enfant se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sauta dans le vide. Un long silence suivit son départ. Si Ron était resté sur la menace du mort du Capitain, et Harry sur l'annonce de son possible isolement perpétuel, Hermione, elle, avait bien remarqué que le shinigami blanc n'avait pas vouvoyé Sirius, contrairement au couple Potter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

_ Je vais retrouver Lily, murmura finalement James, pas très à l'aise. A plus tard.

Il disparut à son tour, laissant le trio seul avec Sirius. Celui-ci soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière pour se caler plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

_ Vous venez de faire la connaissance du Capitaine de la dixième division (au nombre de treize dans le Seireitei), Hitsugaya Tôshirô. C'est le plus haut gradé envoyé dans le monde réel pour cette mission. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il ne faut pas le prendre pour un môme ordinaire car il déteste ça et surtout, il n'en est pas un.

Il étouffa un rire alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice à l'évocation d'un souvenir.

_ Combien de raclées je me suis prise parce que je ne voulais pas l'admettre !

Hermione, Ron et Harry sourirent de concert, imaginant très bien la scène. L'atmosphère semblait s'être détendue en quelques instants.

_ C'était le bon vieux temps. Enfin, il paraît rigide et insensible comme ça mais une fois que l'on sait comment il marche, on a moins de problèmes.

_ Tu es dans sa division ?

_ Oh non, moi je suis encore en formation, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête, amusé. Il faut six ans pour devenir shinigami à part entière et intégrer une division. On m'a permis de venir parce que je connaissais bien les lieux et que... comment dire, j'ai quelques liens avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui font qu'il me fait confiance.

_ Quels liens ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, son sourire se fana. Un instant, ils eurent l'impression de le revoir tel qu'il était pendant leur troisième année, ravagé par Azkaban, ruminant colère et vengeance. Son filleul se sentit mal d'avoir posé la question et posa sa main sur son bras. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'excuser, l'homme rajeuni sourit de nouveau, un peu plus tristement qu'auparavant.

_ C'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Il faudra demander à la principale concernée si vous voulez savoir.

Aussitôt, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le nom d'Aelys traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

_ Nous devrions aller dormir, proposa Hermione en se levant, sachant que Sirius ne parlerait pas plus. Une bonne nuit nous fera le plus grand bien. Nous verrons tout ça demain, l'esprit clair.

_ Tu as raison, appuya Ron en baillant.

Le petit groupe se souhaita la bonne nuit et se sépara, Hermione rejoignant le dortoir des filles, Harry et Ron celui des garçons, et Sirius celui installé spécialement pour «les élèves temporaires».

* * *

><p>Mcgonagall était plus qu'en colère. Elle avait rassemblé tous les professeurs de Poudlard, pratiquement tous dans le même état qu'elle, et les avait conduits dans le bureau du directeur, qui les accueillit, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.<p>

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure tardive, très chers ? demanda-t-il, aussi serein qu'à l'ordinaire. Un bonbon au citron ?

Le professeur de métamorphose se retint de renverser le récipient par terre et inspira lentement afin de ne pas hurler sur son supérieur.

_ Comment avez-vous pu instaurer un programme d'échange sans même nous concerter ? attaqua-t-elle, tentant de demeurer calme. Vous auriez dû au moins nous prévenir à l'avance, afin que nous puissions nous organiser convenablement pour les accueillir et adapter nos cours. Non, vous nous mettez devant le fait accompli, comme ça, sans rien dire !

_ Calmez vous, Minerva. Je me suis décidé au dernière moment et, étant directement en contact avec le directeur de l'académie dont nous accueillons les élèves, tout c'est décidé très vite, mentit Dumbledore d'un ton doucereux. Je me suis dit que cela serait enrichissant pour nos élèves et pour nous-même de recevoir des «étrangers» au sein de notre château.

_ Là n'est pas la question, intervint le professeur Chourave en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

Elle ne se mettait que très rarement en colère, mais là, elle ne semblait pas se contenir.

_ D'ailleurs, ces élèves débarquent ainsi, sans même un professeur pour les encadrer. Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Qui laisserait partir des étudiants à l'autre bout du monde sans le moindre responsable alors qu'ils sont juridiquement à leur charge ?

_ Et ces armes qu'ils portent tous ? ajouta le professeur Karen avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Comment pouvez-vous autorisez ça ? Le moindre problème risque de dégénérer et de finir en bain de sang ! La sécurité de tous les élèves ne peut être assurée dans de pareilles conditions.

Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

_ Allons allons, je ne suis pas si irresponsable. J'ai songé à tout cela. Les deux professeurs en charge des élèves arriveront dans deux jours, pour raisons personnelles. En attendant, ils ont délégué ses pouvoirs l'un des élèves. Je ne doute pas que vous devinerez rapidement lequel. Quant à leur arme, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Ils ont des règles très strictes sur leur utilisation, qu'ils respecteront à la lettre, et ne mettront en rien en danger nos précieux élèves.

L'ensemble du corps enseignants le regarda d'un œil septique. Cela leur paraissait toujours absurde et dangereux.

_ Au moindre problème, nous vous en tiendrons pour directement responsable, déclara Mcgonagall, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. J'espère que vous avez ce que vous faites, Albus.

Ils partirent sur ses mots, pas moins en colère qu'à leur arrivée.

_ Moi aussi, murmura le directeur lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les élèves de la maison Serpentard eurent du mal à émerger. D'habitude, ils ne buvaient pas en semaine mais la veille avait été bien arrosée et l'alcool faisait des ravages. Draco et Daphné, ainsi qu'Aelys, Nemu et quelques autres aidaient tant bien que mal les buveurs à se réveiller et leurs administraient les potions contre la gueule de bois, spécialement préparées par leur professeur de potion. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer et, une fois tout le monde frais et disponibles, quittèrent leur sanctuaire pour aller déjeuner.<p>

Une fois leur estomac remplis, ils quittèrent la pièce et sortirent dans le parc du château pour se rendre en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ils se rassemblèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid et se mirent à discuter en arrivant l'arrivé de leur professeur ainsi que celle de leur très aimés camarades de Gryffondor. Le même sujet de conversation revenait : le duel opposant Draco et Aelys.

_ Alors, quand est-ce qu'il aura lieu ? demanda Blaise qui observait les deux protagonistes qui attendaient cote à cote sans se mêler des conversations.

_ Dans trois jours, proposa le Prince des Serpentards d'une voix décidée.

_ A minuit, ajouta la shinigami sur le même ton.

_ Pourquoi à minuit ? interrogea Théodore.

_ C'est toujours à minuit qu'il se passe des choses intéressantes, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard surpris, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on parle en synchronisation avec eux, puis sourirent.

_ C'est cela, minuit, dirent-ils de nouveau.

Le groupe d'amis se mit à rire mais bien vite, tous se turent car, au loin, arrivaient les Gryffondors. Lorsque les deux maisons se rejoignirent, les seuls à se mélanger furent les shinigamis. Harry, qui traînait dans le fond avec Sirius alors que ses parents et ses amis étaient devant, vit la même jeune fille blonde qu'il avait vu hier rejoindre Aelys. Outre Lily, James et Sirius, c'était la seule shinigami qui avait rejoint Gryffondor. Elles s'enlacèrent avec une joie certaine et commencèrent à discuter.

_ Aelys et Matsumoto s'entendent très bien, déclara Sirius en suivant son regard, un peu comme toi et Ron. On dirait presque des sœurs, si on excepte la passion de Matsumoto pour le shopping, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_ Pourquoi elle m'en veut ?

_ Ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle en veut particulièrement... plutôt à Lily et James.

Son ton était devenu plus dur. Harry ne comprenait pas ce changement.

_ Il y a un problème avec mes parents ?

_ Encore une fois, ce n'est pas mon histoire, répondit-il avec un sourire désolé, sachant que ne pas avoir de réponse énerverait son fileuil. C'est comme si je disais à tout le monde ce que tu subis chez les Dursley...

_ Ce n'est pas ça, hein ? s'inquiéta Harry, qui savait à quel point se faire battre jour après jour pouvait être dur.

L'idée que sa sœur, ou même un simple enfant, ait connu la même enfance que lui lui donnait la nausée. Il tenta de chasser ses affreux souvenirs de sa mémoire mais un arrière goût de sang lui restait dans la bouche.

_ C'est différent. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas directement en parler avec Aelys ?

Harry le dévisagea un instant puis se dirigea, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, vers sa petite sœur. Au loin, il ne vit pas James et Lily échanger un regard désapprobateur. Lorsqu'il atteignit les deux jeunes filles, celles-ci firent silence et le visage de la plus jeune devint de glace.

_ Euh... bonjour, commença Harry en passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Je peux te parler une minute ?

_ Non.

Son ton était sec, sans appel. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle allait se détourner quand son amie la prit par l'épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Elle en serait ravie, n'est-ce pas Lys ?

_ Rangiku, arrête... grommela Aelys en donnant un coup d'épaule pour qu'elle la lâche.

_ Ne fais pas la gamine.

_ Je SUIS une gamine.

Elle se dégagea et fendit la foule d'un pas tranchant pour se mêler au reste des Serpentards, défiant son frère de la rejoindre en «terre ennemie». Harry la regarda partir, dépité. Devait-il tenter de la rattraper ou la laisser partir ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas, elle changera d'avis te concernant, lui assura Matsumoto avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle est juste très têtue.

_ Mouais...

_ Matsumoto Rangiku, ravie de te connaître, se présenta-t-elle. Je ne te sers pas la main, je crois savoir que c'est interdit, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Harry Potter, sourit-t-il, amusé.

Il aimait déjà cette shinigami qui semblait pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre.

Hagrid sortit de sa maison, coupant cours aux discussions. De toutes sa hauteur, le demi-géant observa ses nouveaux élèves, s'attardant quelques instants sur Aelys, qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, ainsi que sur Lily et James qui lui semblèrent familiers mais qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et chaleureuse. Cette semaine, vous allez faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux petits amis.

Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Les élèves se mirent à observer aux alentours, ne sachant pas d'où arriverait ces nouvelles créatures, peut-être dangereuses, qu'ils allaient devoir étudier. Ce furent par le ciel qu'elles apparurent. Au nombre de trois, elles ressemblaient vaguement à des chats aux poils couleur saphir, avec trois yeux rouge sang avec des pupilles verticales et quatre queues semblable à celle des loirs. Flottant dans les airs par magie, elles poussaient de petits piaillements joyeux qui firent fondre le cœur de beaucoup et en particulier des filles qui poussèrent des «Oh ! Ils sont trop mignons !».

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daphné, fascinée par l'une des petites bêtes qui voletait autour d'elle.

_ Qui peut répondre à cette question ? demanda Hagrid, heureux que ses élèves apprécient ces créatures qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

A leur grand étonnement, les élèves de Poudlard virent quelques uns de leur camarades japonnais se mettre à pianoter sur un drôle de petit appareil fixé à leur poignet. Une lumière bleue électrique en sortit et se mit à scanner l'animal avant d'émettre quelques bips sonores. Ce fut Lily qui, la première, avant même Hermione qui restait sans voix face à l'une des petites créatures qui semblait très intéressée par ses cheveux, leva la main.

_ Oui, Miss ?

_ Tsumako, répondit Lily d'une voix clair. Ce sont des Shemlysats, des créatures extrêmement rares. Je pensais que c'était impossible d'en apercevoir en Angleterre... Ne vivent-ils pas en Alaska ?

_ Si, en effet, mais ceux-ci se sont attachés à moi lors de l'un de mes voyages, cet été, et se sont très bien adapté à notre climat. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Bien, qui peut me dire quelles sont ses propriétés magiques ?

_ Leurs poils permettent d'éteindre de grands incendies et servent pour la confection d'antidotes contre certains poisons particulièrement virulent. Leurs queues s'allongent jusqu'à deux mètres de longueur et s'embrasent lorsqu'ils sentent un danger. Leur morsures inculque un poison paralysant dans le corps de leur victime qui, si la dose est forte, peut mourir faute de pouvoir respirer.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Aelys, qui venait de débiter ce qu'elle savait, mais celle-ci fixait non pas le professeur mais sa mère d'un air supérieur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Lily la regarda, offusquée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre. Un vent glacé souffla entre les deux jeunes filles.

_ 10 points pour Serpentard. C'est une description plus qu'excellente, Miss, fit Hagrid, stupéfait que celle-ci en connaisse tant aux sujets de ses créatures en voie de disparition. Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

_ Hitsugaya, Aelys Hitsugaya, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

Ses yeux semblaient jubiler. Harry échangea un regard interloqué avec Ron et Hermione, tandis que Sirius observaient James et Lily qui semblaient sur le point de se mettre à crier. Le trio savait qu'Aelys ne portait pas ses parents dans son cœur, mais delà à mentir sur son identité..

_ Hitsugaya c'est bien le Capitaine qu'on a vu hier soir ? se renseigna Ron à voix basse. Comment ça se fait qu'elle porte son nom et pas que les Potter ont choisi ?

_ Aucune idée, murmura Hermione alors que l'un des Shemlysats s'asseyait comme si de rien n'était sur sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix en le caressant. Harry, tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe entre eux ?

_ Non, soupira-t-il, exaspéré d'avoir si peu de données à analyser. Sirius ne veut pas m'en parler et elle ne veut pas que je l'approche. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que si j'insiste trop je vais finir en petits morceaux...

_ Peut-être. Cependant...

Hermione se tut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La petite créature sur sa tête venait de sauter des les airs, queues enflammées, poussant des cris perçants qui leur firent mal aux tympans. Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à paniquer et plusieurs se mirent à courir en direction du château, ne prenant pas la peine de ramasser leurs affaires. D'autres sortirent leur baguette et scrutèrent les alentours, le cœur battant la chamade.

_ Que tout le monde aille se mettre à l'abri, ordonna Hagrid en sortant son parapluie magique de son manteau. Ça vaut pour vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, et des 8 shinigamis présents qui n'avaient pas bougés.

_ Allez prévenir les professeurs, on s'en occupe, lança Harry, sentant le danger s'approcher de plus en plus, rendant l'air de plus en plus sombre et lourde.

Les trois sorciers se mirent à tousser, ayant du mal à respirer.

_ Harry, non ! répliqua le demi-géant.

_ Allez-y, je vous dis ! On se débrouillera jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs !

Hagrid les regarda quelques instants puis se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. De toute manière, ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête

_ Vous, lança Matsumoto à deux des shinigamis de Serpentard, au château ! Tachez de trouver le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

_ Oui, Lieutenant, répondirent-ils en une sorte d'automatisme, avant de s'élancer à une vitesse anormal à la suite des élèves.

_ Que tout le monde se tienne prêt, déclara calmement Aelys en tirant son zanpakutô.

Harry, Ron et Hermione raffermirent leur prise sur leur baguette, comme si cela pouvait les rassurer, et fixèrent la forêt. Plusieurs hurlements déchirèrent le silence qui s'était installé et des arbres tombèrent sur le coté en un fracas assourdissant.

_ Les voilà.


End file.
